Chapter 1: Look at the ducks!
by lanie-love09
Summary: This chapter takes place right after the shoot out that Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Karl encounter once they realized that the other prison group was there. Carol and Tyreese have been at Terminus for a few days without food, water or Judith.


Carol sat on the floor of the train car after banging and yelling with Tyreese during the shootout. She was exhausted from the events that had transpired over the past few days. "What do you think happened out there?" Tyreese said to her. Carol leaned her forehead on knees and began to shake her head and says, "I don't know, I don't know. Maybe it's somebody trying to get out of this hell." "I don't know, I am just…soo tired. I just don't…" "…this is really beginning to be too much. I am fighting and I'm fighting to stay alive but…I am not sure why I am fighting so hard anymore. This place this world is a horrible place now. It takes away everything and what it doesn't take away it destroys. We had a chance to stay at the grove with Judith and we threw it all away in hopes that we would reunite with human begins." Carol wipes her nose with her sleeve and looks up at Tyreese, "…humanity. And I haven't seen that in years now… years. We have been fighting to stay alive to protect the people we love and nothing seems to work."

Tyreese bends down on one knee and puts his hand on Carol's knee, "What are you sayin'?" Carol puts her hand on top of Tyreese's and looks at him. When she looked at him she could see in his face that he needed her to fight. Carol sees that he doesn't want to hear how tired she really feels. That she is ready to cut her throat in order to relieve herself from all this horror and struggle. "I am sayin' that I am…tired and I need to sleep." Carol says with a smile rubbing Tyreese's hand, "I am just tired and I need to sleep." Tyreese sits down next to her and takes his hat off and lays it on his lap, "Here, lie down and rest." Carol lays her head on his lap and closes her eyes.

"I just can't believe that we came this far with Judith to only have her…" Carol busts out crying and holds her hands to her face as if to hide her face from the world so that it won't catch her feeling defeated. Tyreese strokes her hair slowly, "I know…this feels like a dream or nightmare that we can't wake from. I am not sure why this is happening or why the world is like it is but I hold on to the fact that there is a reason we keep going. If there wasn't a reason then why is it in us to fight so hard?" "Maybe we're just stupid," Carol says with a chuckle while wiping her nose with her sleeve again. "Maybe…but human begins have done nothing but stupid things and yet we are still around. I won't let this world beat me without a fight." Tyreese tells her. Just then Carol stopped crying and was suddenly reunited with the strength with in her, what little she had left. She knew what had to be done. She knew what to do.

"Mom, Mommy look, look, look at the ducks!" Sophia yells while pointing at the ducks in the little patch of grass. Carol slowly walks over to where Sophia was near the patch of grass where the family of ducks were standing and pecking at the grass. Sophia moves closer and closer to the ducks until she is in the middle of all of them. Then the ducks begin to move close to Sophia's feet then they start trying to nip at her feet. Carol sees how aggressive the duck are getting and runs toward Sophia, "Move out the way baby they are too close, move out of there way!" Just as Carol gets to the small patch of grass her feet become stuck in the ground.

Carol tries to move her feet out of the ground but then she realizes that she is sinking. All the while the cute little ducks become violently aggressive and start nipping at Sophia legs and arms. Carol starts to scream and the ground begins to pull her in deeper and deeper, all the while as she watches Sophia being nipped to death by this family of ducks. Carol grabs at the grass desperately trying to pull herself out of the ground then she notices that Sophia's screams turns in to cries. The cries of a baby, the cries of a helpless baby Judith being nipped to death by this family of ducks, and just as Carol is about to be swallowed in to the ground she wakes up on Tyreese's lap remembering where she was then, suddenly remembering the real nightmare that her, Tyreese and Judith were in.

Carol starts to hear voices in the distance slowly coming around the corner so she gets up and walks over to the other end of the train car to see if she can hear what's being said. "Man, I don't know? They're more and more people coming every day." One of the Terminus guards says to the other. "Yea, I know, but we have to eat right? The other guard says. "It just feels like we are no better than those things out there," the one guard stops walking and looks at the other, "…we are probably worse because we consciously do it, those things out there don't know any better." "Maybe…but look at it this way we are gonna get some Chinese food and some soul food in a couple weeks. Your belly is gonna be full." The first guard walks past the other one and says, "You're sick man, you're an asshole."

As the guards continue walking Carol runs over to Tyreese and wakes him up and says, "Listen, they are probably coming for me again to tend to Judith again. I probably won't be coming back." "Why, what's up?" Tyreese says while getting up. "Look, once I leave this car I don't want you to worry about me or Judith." I want you to do whatever you have to in order to get out of this place. Out of the three of us you have a better chance of getting out on your own." Carol hears one of the guards walking up the steps to the car getting ready to open the plug door, "We will meet you on the other side," and then Carol grabs Tyreese's face and pulls his head so his lips touch hers and she kisses a man for the last time. Tyreese grabs Carol's hands and says, "No. I can't let you do that." He tells her then he walks over to the side of the plug door that is hidden by shadow when you open it that time of wee hours of the morning. The guards slide the plug door open and yells in the car "Carol come on out Jane needs your help with that Judith again." Carol quickly decides to move to the opposite side of the open plug door hidden in the far corner trying to lure at least one guard inside the train car. "Carol? Maybe they're dead already?"' the one guard says "They looked pretty dehydrated when they got here." The other guard says. As the guard steps in to the train car he flashes his flashlight around the car not even thinking to look behind him. Before he could turn around Tyreese wraps his arm around the guard's neck and naps it instantly. The other guard standing outside the plug door on the ground rushes up the steps and just as he fidgets to aim his gun Carol pulls out her trusty five knuckle knife and stabs the guard right in neck then she rips a long gash spilling his blood out everywhere. The stabbed guard falls to his knees then he falls face flat on the train car floor, his body shaking violently against the cold hard steel floor.

Carol and Tyreese quickly grab the guns off the guards and everything else they can find on them that is useful. "What should we do with the bodies, they'll reanimate after a while, Tyreese says to Carol. "Yea, but they won't make any noise unless they hear noise. They both step out of the train car and close the plug door shut. Carol and Tyreese quickly run around to the back of the car so no one will see them. "Alright when they would take me to Judith they usually have me blind-folded so you will have to see for the both of us. When you tell me to open my eyes I'm gonna assume that you want me to see to shoot alright?" Tyreese shakes his head yes. "It's pretty early in the morning and there should be more people asleep then awake." Carol reassures him.

Carol and Tyreese emerge from the back of the train car then Carol walks over to the bottom step to the train car then closes her eyes and begins to walk and count her steps. The last time they came and got her in order to stop Judith from screaming and crying she counted the steps and turns she took in order to get to Judith's location.

It was still dark outside although you could see the horizon where the dark of night was in a race and a battle with the rising sun to see which one would be in control over Terminus for the next 18 hours.


End file.
